The present disclosure relates to paving machines that are used in road surface construction and repairs. Paving machines are typically utilized to lay asphalt or other paving material. Paving often includes a tanker truck delivering a pre-coating tack, emulsion fluid, or other treatment fluid on the existing ground or road surface to aid in the bonding of the new pavement. Many tanker trucks and paver machines deliver a constant amount of the treatment fluid to the ground surface. The treatment fluid is also delivered in a single pattern. An operator of the paver machine may be unable to monitor or control the volume, angle, temperature and/or other aspects of the treatment fluid delivered to the ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,931, issued to Musil on Nov. 2, 2011 (“the '931 patent”), describes a pre-coating system and method for hot mix asphalt paving. The paving system uses an emulsion cart deployed ahead of a paver machine. The emulsion cart of the '931 patent is coupled to spray bars that spray an emulsion fluid on a ground surface before the paver machine delivers the paving material. The temperature and flow rate of the treatment fluid of the '931 patent is controlled by a control system computer and a network of sensors, controls, and monitors. However, the control of the operations is limited based on the user interface disclosed. Additionally, the controls, display, and monitoring capabilities of the control system are minimal. The paving machine of the present disclosure may solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.